Please don't save me
by popcake
Summary: A short, dramatic LawNa drabble


_**A.N.** I'm BACK! ...Almost. _

_It's been ages since I updated Black Flag Academy, mainly because I have gone through some very stressfull weeks. I'm almost free now, and I'm going to use my free time this summer to (hopefully) finish the story._

 _In the meantime I have written a short LawNa (Law x Nami) drabble and posted it on tumblr. It's not much (I wrote it in +/- 10 minutes) but I'm going to publish it here anyway. Don't worry! It wont be long until I finish the next chapter of Black Flag Academy! I've written about half of it now, and it looks like it's going to be a long one. ;)_

 _\- popcake_

* * *

 **Please don't save me**

WARNING: DEATH.  
English is not my native language, so misspellings & grammar errors may occur!

* * *

"You'll be fine," his voice was shaky. "I'll save you. Don't worry, you'll be fine. You'll be fine. You'll be fine."

Law kept repeating the words like a panicked mantra as he carefully took Nami in his arms. He wasn't sure if she heard him or not. He didn't want to move her in fear of opening her wounds any further. Not that it mattered. Blood spilled from the puncture wound in her stomach and from the deep gash down the side of her neck.

Less than an hour ago, a marine fleet had arrived at the island Law and the Straw Hat Crew were staying at this night. The inhabitants had fled as soon as they'd invaded the town. The crew had gotten separated in the chaos, and by the time Law had realised what was going on, he had been alone in the abandoned town. There had been a few marines that he'd wiped out in a matter of seconds. He assumed that the crew had fled as well, and that the rest of the marines had gone after them.

He had been wandering around the dark streets, contemplating whether or not he should go after them. It hadn't been until he turned a corner and saw her lying in the middle of the street ahead of him. _Nami_.

He'd found her lying in a puddle of her own blood, lethally wounded and barely conscious.

"…Law…" A shock went through the doctor's body as Nami muttered. She clutched his coat with a shaking, bloodied hand. "It hurts…"

"Shh, it's going to be okay," Law said as he squeezed her arm reassuringly. A strange calmness washed over him. He already knew what he had to do. It was an instinct. "Just focus on staying awake a little longer. _Room_."

Law felt the familiar energy of the fruit's power rush through his veins. Determination filled his mind. There was only one way to save Nami, and he was ready for the consequence.

"You know how it works, right?" His voice was soft as his mouth curled into a small but honest smile. This was the right thing to do. He simply knew. "It's called Perennial Youth Operation. I've told you about it. I'll grant you eternal youth. You don't have to worry. You'll live."

Law felt his life energy gather in his chest. All there was left was to pass it on to the woman in his arms.

"Wait," she said, almost inaudibly.

Law stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Worry built up in his stomach. There wasn't much time and he wanted to get this over with before it was too late.

"Eternal youth," Nami's voice was barely a whisper. She looked up at Law and he could see that she was already struggling to keep her eyes open. "That means I won't die, right? That I'll be immortal?"

Something was off in the way she spoke. Law didn't answer. He stared at her, wide-eyed, not sure what to do as he noticed how the life slowly began to seep from her eyes.

He was holding his love's dying body in his arms. He was fully aware of the fact that he was still able to save her. Then why did he wait? Why did he hesitate, in suspense of what she had to say?

"I don't want to be immortal," Nami managed to say. "I couldn't live like that."

"Nami-ya?" _This couldn't be happening._

"I'd rather-" she tried, but failed to finish her sentence as she coughed. A red substance splattered on Law's coat. Blood. _More blood_.

"I'd rather die here die here than never die at all. Please don't do it."

Law's calmness vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

"What the HELL?" Something snapped. "DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" His sudden hysterical screaming echoed through the dark streets.

Panic. Fear. Anger. Confusion. Law began hyperventilating. His body shook uncontrollably as he stared at the woman he valued more than anything. The woman he'd grown to love.

"I'm so sorry…" Nami's voice got weaker with the second. "Law… I'm so sorry…"

"NAMI, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD," Tears welled up in Law's eyes. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE LET ME SAVE YOU!" He felt pathetic for directing his anger towards her, but right now he wasn't thinking straight.

"You'll die…" Nami whispered as her grasp on Law's coat weakened. "Don't die, Law… I love you… So much…"

Law could only watch as Nami's arm fell limp alongside her body. A single tear left a clean trail down her bloodied face.

"But Nami-ya," Law had ceased his screaming. "I love you. You are my everything."

It didn't matter. She couldn't hear him anymore.

* * *

For what seemed like an eternity, Law sat there, on the cold pavement, with Nami's lifeless body in his arms. He didn't make a sound as tears blinded him. The only thing he was still aware of, was his world collapsing. The world he had failed to protect.

Never had he felt so weak.

It took a while before Law remembered how to move his arms. He took his coat and wrapped it around the lifeless body he was still holding on to. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now. The only thing he did know, was that whoever had taken Nami away from him _was going to pay_.


End file.
